Someone To Fall Back On
by twiheartfan17
Summary: Bella is popular. Edward is not. Edward is sick of not being notice by the only girl he wants. What will he do to get her attention? Maybe he wont have to try that hard. Oh basic off the song. Not a one-shot. Rating may change.
1. Love and Crushes

Summary: Bella is popular. Edward is not. Edward loves Bella, but does she notice him? Edward just wants her to notice that he is there and always have been. One problem is that Edward is a nerd, not even that, he is the lowest of the food chain and Bella's boyfriend is the top of the food chain.

AN: It's me again. I am excited about this story. I am in love with this song. It is so true. I hope you listen to it. It is really wonderful. I have been listening to it for one hour straight while writing this. So here goes.

EPOV (yeah that is right I am starting off with Edward)

Love is so fucking bitter. Yeah I said it. I hate the way the media makes it looks like the nerdy guy can get the popular and beautiful girl. It isn't true. Take me for instant, I wear glasses, I'm smart, and quiet so I am a nerd. While people like Mike Newton are popular because they are assholes. It sucks ass. I don't get why you would like someone who is a bully rather than someone who is nice. But I guess that is the way this world that we call high school works. So why do I call love bitter? Because I am in love with the Queen Bee, the top of the chain, the it-girl, Bella Swan. Yeah I know what you are thinking, isn't every guy in love the most popular girl in school. But that isn't why I love her. I love her because she isn't one of those evil popular kids. She cares and she is sweet. You don't ever see her talking about people or bulling them. She has these deep brown eyes and curly wavy hair. Her smile is deep and makes everyone around her smile. It's the way she is so clumsy that no one notices because she catches herself so fast for anyone to notice, is just amazing. But do you think she sees me? NO! You know why, because I am a nerd. I am not on a sports team or an organized club. Sorry if I sound a little angry but you would be too if you had loved someone and they have never even glanced at you. And the best thing is that today is the first day of senior year. Yeah right! Another year of being the slum under the dirt.

I got dressed in my worn out jeans and my plain black tee and left the house. I am not the only child, but I am the outcast. My sister Alice is in the middle of the food chain. She into fashion and all that stuff but she is also too hyper to hang with Bella and her group. My brother Emmett could be part of the group but he decides to hang with me out of pity. It is sad but very true.

"Hey lil bro" Emmett said when I pulled up to school.

"Hey Em." I said not really not caring about being here.

"Don't be so sad, Eddie. It will be a good year. Al told me" he said laughing.

"Sure just like every other year." I said

"Yeah well I will see you later I got to go look for Rose" he said walking away. Rose was Emmett's girlfriend. She was gorgeous and Bella's best friend. She wasn't that bad, actually she doesn't really talk to me.

I walked into the school not caring about the stares and laugher anymore. I when to get my schedule and locker number from the office. Then I walked out not looking where I was going. Then Bang. I fell to the ground and all my stuff flew into the air, including my glasses. I soon found out that I ran into a girl because I heard her scream as she fell on top of me. She was very light and smelled like strawberries. I knew then who it was, Bella. Okay I am not a stocker because I know what she smells like.

"Hey dweeb, what the hell is your problem?" Prince Charming himself said. Mike. I really wasn't paying attention though because Bella was still laying on me with her face inches away from mine and my hands were wrapped around her holding on to her for dear life; her shirt had lifted up a little, so I was touching her skin. I felt a shock go through my whole body. Not only that but she was staring into my eyes with her deep brown ones. "I asked you a question, loser" Mike said again grabbing Bella so she was off of me.

"Sorry, Bella" I said looking at her and she was blushing. God how I loved her blush the most.

"Its okay, Edward" she said. Wait, she knows my name? Oh sweet baby Jesus.

"Hey nerd, don't touch my girl again or I might have to make your face uglier than what it is now"

"Yeah sure Mike." I said. Then he shoved me into the locker.

"Mike leaves him alone" Bella said shoving Mike out of the way and down the hall. "Thanks for breaking my fall again, Edward" She said my name again and smiled at me. She can say my name all fucking day if she wants. Okay so I didn't mean it like that, but she could.

Today was going to be just wonderful. Yeah right.

BPOV

I can't believe I have to go to school today. I hate that place. Not that I hate school itself, I just hate the people who are supposed to be my friend. Like Jessica, who voice alone just annoys me and the fact that she will fuck anything with a penis. And people think I am slutty. Then there is Lauren who watches me like the wanna-to-be she is. I can't stand it, she will agree with whatever I tell her to do. Then there is Mike, my boyfriend, who just wants to feel me up all the time. I mean I use to think people were wrong when they said boys just want to fight and have sex, but now I believe them. Then there is James, Mike's best friend, who seems to want me more than Mike himself. And last by not least is Tyler, the gay guy in the closet still. Okay not to sound vain or anything, but last year at my beach party I was changing into my bikini and he walked in on me, but do you think he looked, no he ran out screaming like a little girl. What straight guy does that? I am such you are wondering why I would talk about my friends like that. And that is just it they are not my friends. I am popular against my will. I know that sounds stupid but it is very true. Because I choose to look a certain way and like to spend the money given to me, I am labeled popular. Now I am in so deep, I can't get out of it. I have tried too. I came to school in sweats and a tee shirt one day and they all just thought I was sick and told me how cute I was. It is horrible. Not that it isn't nice to be loved sometimes, but I hate attention. I hate when I walk down the hall girls give me fake smiles and guys stare at my ass. It makes me uncomfortable.

So I get ready for school, put my contacts in, since I can't wear my glasses because last time Mike punched this kid for calling me a sexy librarian. I, then, put on make-up I don't need. I put on some jeans and a cute blue shirt on and a small heel. I combed my hair out and grabbed my purse. Then I got in my baby, a red 2011 MTM Audi RS5. That is all I can name about it, Rose picked it out for me. Ah, Rose, the only one I can call my actual friend. She is popular because of her beauty. She is pretty cool though. She isn't fake like the rest of them, always telling the truth, which is why people call her a bitch. But I love her and I can be myself around her, which is nice for a change.

I raced to school and parked next to Mike's jeep. He got out as soon as I did. He grabbed me and kissed me. Something else I actually hated. Mike is not a good kisser; he always wants to shove his tongue down my throat. I pushed him away.

"What's wrong baby you didn't miss me?" he said trying to be sexy. Cue the lie.

"Of course I missed you. I just want to get my schedule before everyone else does. Come on" I said grabbing his hand.

We were walking into the office and I wasn't paying attention, when bang. I ran into someone and had fallen on top of them, their hands instantly went around me and I felt a shock of electricity go through me. I opened my eyes to look into the gorgeous green ones staring back at me. I instantly knew who it was, Edward Cullen. Edward is what my 'friends' call a nerd, the lowest on the food chain. To me he was very nerdy, but I kind of liked it. It was…sexy. Edward was someone I envied because no one paid attention to him. He was invisible, like I always wanted. And his hands felt really good. Someone had worked out, but I guess you don't have a choice when your brother is Emmett. I smiled at him, realizing I was still lying on him. I felt Mike pick me, something that made me like him a little less.

"Sorry Bella" Edward said. I blushed, something that happens a lot.

"It's okay Edward" he looked shocked that I knew his name. That made me feel a little bad.

"Hey nerd, don't touch my girl again or I might have to make your face uglier than what it is now" Mike said. First of all I am pretty sure that Edward could kill Mike if he really wanted to. Secondly, Edward face is not ugly; it is just hidden behind those glasses that he wears. His hair is Bronze that could be cut a little, and with some nice clothes he would look like a model. I hate how Mike treats people.

Edward said something to Mike who then shoved him into a locker. This officially pissed me off.

"Leave him alone Mike" I said shoving him down the hall. I turned around "thanks for saving my fall, Edward" I said looking at him one last time before walking down the hall and smiled. Yes it is true, I Isabella Maria Swan, have a major crush on the schools biggest nerd, Edward Cullen.

Today might actually be a good day.

AN: Okay this is the first chapter tell me if you like it of now. If you like it I will keep going if you don't I will just write it for myself and not post it. Anyway if you don't like classical music then listen to the Aly Michalka version of this song.


	2. Cheaters and Partners

AN: I am writing the next chapter now. So I hope people are reading this, doesn't really seem like people like it. But I will go for another couple of chapters to see how things go. I am not going to ask for reviews, because I hate when people won't update because you don't review their stories. So here we go:

BPOV

"What is your fucking problem, Mike?" I said to him once we were out of the way of all the people that were in the halls

"Oh come on babe. He is a loser and I was just teaching him a lesson." He said laughing it off.

"I told you, I can take care of myself and it was an accident. Please stop bulling people" I told him. It's not like I can actually stop him but it is worth a shot. I always wonder why Edward never sticks up for himself. It isn't like he can't take them on.

"Okay babe. Anything for you" he lied. I knew how Mike was. I am pretty sure that he has cheated on me more than twice. He isn't good at lying about it. But then I guess I can't judge him because I have made out with James a couple of times. Yeah I know it sounds bad but that is how our relationship is. I think if he broke up with me today I would be more pissed that I didn't get to do it first. It really sucks and that is why I kind of hate my life.

"Goodbye Mike I am going to class now"

"Wait babe, you coming over tonight." He stated instead of asking.

"No I can't. Rose and I are going out tonight" I lied.

"Well can't you cancel, I am your boyfriend" he said trying to make me feel guilty. Yeah right, like that was going to work.

"Sorry, Hoes before Bros" I said walking away from him and not looking back as he called my name down the hall.

I went back to the office and looked at my schedule. I was only excited about English which I had second period. I had gym, something I would get out off because let's face it, me and Coach both know it would save a lot of hospital bills, So it was more like a free period for me. I walked to homeroom. I sat down and saw Jessica and Lauren were sitting already. Oh great fake bitches first thing in the morning

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey, you look so cute today Bella" Lauren said to me.

"Thanks"

"Yeah I your hair looks…..nice" Jessica said, looking me up and down. You see Jessica hates me as much as I hate her. Well, you see I don't put out for Mike so he goes and fucks Jessica. Then he comes back to me. She is like in love with him. I am not stupid it was really easy to figure out. Plus the way I see it, the more he gets from her the less he will bother me.

So why am I still with Mike? I think that somewhere deep down I am a little afraid of being a social outcast. I mean, would I have any friends? It isn't like l have any brothers and sister to hang out with. If I had friends would they like the same things I did? I just couldn't take that chance. Mike wasn't always this bad. He is actually kind of sweet sometimes. When we were freshmen he was really sweet. He was almost charming. By junior year he was the ass he is now. I not really sure what happened, I guess being someone with power got to him. Sometimes I wish the old Mike would come back.

"So we are going to shopping this weekend. Are you coming?" Jessica asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said. I didn't care if I went with them. I had nothing else to do that weekend.

"Cool" Lauren said.

Finally the bell rang. "Bye girls" I said happy to be able to get away from them. I took my time going to English because it was all the way on the other side of the school. I walked into the class happy to see that none of my 'friends' were in there. I looked around one last time and spot Edward sitting in the corner of the room. I see that it is the only one seat left and it is next to him. I walk over as I see a small girl go over to his desk. I recognized her, Alice Cullen. She was smiling happily at Edward and jumping up and down. Edward was yelling at her to calm down, but she didn't. I went to sit down next to him.

"Hey Alice" I said sitting in the chair. Alice smiled at me, while Edward looked at me shocked.

"Hey Bella" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Alice calm down" Edward said to her.

"I can't help it. I am too excited"

"Why?" I asked

"Jasper asked me out in homeroom today" she said looking at me with big eyes.

"Oh well that is great" I said smiling at her.

"Thanks, well I have to sit down" she said then she winked at Edward. He took his hands and put them over his face.

I laughed "Wow, she has a lot of energy"

"Yeah sorry" he said looking up at me.

"I like it" I said blushing

"Why are you sitting next to me?" he asked. It didn't sound rude, but it did make me feel like he didn't want me to sit next to him.

"The class is full. I don't have anywhere else to sit" I said softly.

"Oh" was all he said.

"Okay class settle down" Ms. Wells said coming in the class. "Look to the person sitting next to you. That is your partner for you senior project."

"Oh great" Edward mumbled. I became very upset when I heard that.

"What is wrong with working with me? I am not stupid" I said with anger in my voice.

He looked up at me with a kind of hurt expression. "I know that Bella" he said softly, "but I don't need any attention put on me, especially from your boyfriend" he said _boyfriend _bitterly.

So I raised my hand "Ms. Wells, may I have another partner?" I asked her.

"No Isabella. You must learn to work with everyone." She said to me.

"I guess you are stuck with me than" I told Edward as I moved away from him a little. Maybe today wouldn't be that great anyway.

The bell rang and I can't believe I am saying this, but I was happy to get away from Edward. I can't believe this. I was being rejected by Edward. I feel bad.

My other classes passed by fast and it was time for lunch. You know how when you are new and you don't know where to sit at lunch? Yeah, I have never had that problem. I walked to the center of the café and sat next to Mike and Rose.

"Hey B" he said.

"Hey" I smiled at him.

"So we are talking at my back to school party. It is going to be awesome" he said with so much excitement.

"Yeah remember last year" Tyler said "I was so drunk I didn't know what was going on. I woke up floating in the pool." He laughed.

"Oh I remember you almost drowned" I said laughing at him. Tyler is my second favorite because I always wanted a gay male friend.

"Hey guys" James said sitting down across from me.

"Hey, what's up?" Mike said giving him a high five. I always wonder if Mike really believed that James was his friend.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you for a minute? It is private." James said to me.

"Sure" I answer. I knew the code for that. It means _I missed you Bella lets go make out some; I don't give a shit if you are my best friend girl. _I don't get how Mike can be so stupid. It is like I have to make out with James in front of him for him to get upset, than he would probably just give him a high five.

"What is such a secret guys?" Jessica asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret" James said as he got up and I followed.

I bet you are wondering why I would follow this guy knowing what he wants. Well like I said early, Mike is a bad kisser, not all the time but most of the time. He isn't charming and I figure at least I am not sleeping with James like he is with Jessica. I know my thoughts are not right, but I am a little bitter.

We walked out the doors and down the hall until it were clear. Then he grabbed me and pushed me into the wall and pressed his lips to mine. "Bella, I missed you so much." he said in between kisses. I always hated how rough he was.

"Same here" I lied. I kind of felt numb. It is kind of like just moving through the day and not using your five senses.

"Well when are you going to dump Mike so that we can be together?" he asked.

"So you would give up your friendship with Mike to be with me?"

"Hell yeah" he said too quickly

"Not going to happen" I said

"Why? He is an ass. You know it. I know it. We all know it" he said getting a little upset.

"Yeah, but I have been with him since freshman year"

"I know you are bored with him. If you weren't you wouldn't be out here with me.

"Yeah, just leave it. Let's go back to in before someone goes looking for us.

"Okay" he said smiling.

We walked back into the lunch room and acted as if nothing had ever happen. We talked to everyone and I just kind of spaced out. I looked around the lunch room and spotted Edward sitting at his table alone. He looked up and stared at me. I tried to look away but I couldn't. He finally looked always and back down at his food.

Edward Cullen was a strange and confusing person

EPOV

I gathered all my stuff and ran to homeroom. When I got to English I found out Bella was in the class. Not only that but she sat next to me. I didn't notice her until I she sat down because Alice was all excited about Jasper asking her out. I didn't care though. Why is it that everyone has someone but me? Great now I sound like a girl. Fuck my life!

Anyway even if I had a chance with Bella, ha I couldn't even keep a straight face saying that, I lost it be I was an ass to her. I basically told her I didn't want to be her partner because she was a stupid, popular girl. Then I didn't even apologize. I felt bad for the rest of the day. Then I got into lunch and she was sitting there laughing with her friends and having the good life while I stared at her and Mike laughed together. They made me sick. I wonder if she was in love with him. She had been with him since freshman year, I am sure she was.

After lunch I walked to Biology. This was probably my favorite class. I was the first one in class. People came in one at a time not looking my way. Then in came Mike and James, they were laughing and then they saw me.

"Hey nerd herd" Mike said as he sat behind me, while James laughed and sat next to him.

I didn't say anything. Big mistake, I guess.

"Hey didn't you hear Mike? Are you deaf and ugly?" James said. You know for bullies they don't have a lot of stuff to say.

"Just leave me alone" I said.

"Well he speaks. If we don't leave you alone what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Nothing just let me be alone"

"Oh that is all you will ever be is alone, because you are a loser" he said he was about to continue when Bella came walking into the room. She didn't even look at me. She walked right pass me toward Mike and James.

"James go sit next to Edward so I can sit next to Mike."

"No Bella. He might try to fill me up or something" James and Mike started laughing. Great now I am gay.

"That is not funny. He isn't gay. Just get up" Bella said.

"Why are you always defending that loser?" James said. She defends me?

"Because some people aren't jackasses like you. Now get up"

"Nope" He simply said.

"Fine" she stomps over to the seat next to me.

She didn't smile at me like early I was guessing she was upset about me being rude early.

"Okay class welcome and you are sitting next to your biology partner" Mr. Banner said.

"Oh great" Bella said a little too loud.

"Is there a problem, Miss Swan?"

"Yes may I change my partner" she asked why Mike and James laughed. I just looked at her.

"No" he simply said.

"Great" she mumbled.

So she must be pissed at me. I guess I better apologize.

I started to pull the paper out when she looked at me and said "Don't worry I am not as not as stupid as you think I am." I didn't say anything instead I wrote it down.

I slid it over to her. It said:

_I am sorry about early. I don't think you are stupid. In fact I know you are not. I just don't want you boyfriend causing trouble with me. I just want to be left alone. Please forgive me, Bella. I would love to be your partner. _

**It's okay. I will make sure Mike doesn't bother you. You are forgiven, Edward. **

I smiled.

Maybe today wasn't that bad after all.


	3. Daydreams and Questions

AN: Three day in a roll. I feel good. Anyway thank you for the Reviews I appreciate them. I didn't know what to make Edward and Bella's senior Project for English but I finally came up with an idea. I wanted it to be real and something that would make it so they had no other choice but to talk to each other. Jacob might and might not be in this story. If so it will be a small part because like I said he will never be the bad guy in the story. Okay I am just talking now so here goes the story.

EPOV

We had been in classes for a week now and the longest conversation I had with Bella was Hi and Bye. I guess I got my hopes up for nothing. I don't even know what I was thinking. I mean I was actually thinking that Bella liked me at least as a friend. I mean I could work with friends, but no. Nothing is what I get from her. She doesn't like me. She is into guys like Mike. Those guys who are overly jealous and always want to fight for a guy looking at her, the ones that cheat on her behind her back, the ones who treat her like she doesn't matter. But me, no because I am a good guy who would never hurt her. I guess what they say about nice guys finishing last is true. It isn't like Alice hasn't tried to give me a makeover but why should I change who I am so that she will notice me. So here I am sitting in English, right next to Bella, while she is staring ahead at nothing.

"Okay class today I am talking about your Senior Project. You have three weeks to do it. You and your partner will work together because for this project you have no choice but to. You will analyze your partner. As in you will get to know the person sitting next to you. You can write a paper, story, or song on them. You can do a short film on them. Be creative! If you are doing a paper it have to be four pages…." She went on and on. I have to get to know Bella! She won't even talk to me. Great now not only am I a loser but I am a failing loser. This sucks. "Okay so to start thing off for you, I am going to hand out this paper with questions on it. You will ask your partner the questions on this paper. And no do not give the paper for your partner to answer, because you have to come up tomorrow and present your partner to the class. Okay go" she said with too much excitement. I looked over at Bella who was staring at the paper.

"Okay let's get started" I mumbled. She looked up then as if she hadn't heard me talking to her. Great, now we are back to step one again.

"Okay I will go first," she whispered "What is your full name?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen. What is yours?" I asked. She wrote down my answer and looked back up.

"Isabella Maria Swan" she said. Even her name is beautiful. Snap out of it Edward!

"What is your favorite color?" I asked her.

"Green," she said staring directly at me, then blushing. I felt a chili go down my body. "What is yours?"

"Brown, always Brown" I said staring into her chocolate eyes.

"That is odd," she said "that is such a dull color"

"No it isn't. It is a beautiful color" I said not taking my eyes off of hers and telling her nothing but the truth.

"What is your favorite type of music?" she asked

"Classical" I asked waiting for the laugher to start, but it didn't. I looked back at her and she was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing that is my favorite type of music too" she said kind of quick and then she looked at the sheet again. Okay I don't know what is going on with her, but she is acting kind of strange. Maybe she is shocked that we have something in common.

"Okay, what are your hobbies?" asking her the next question.

"I write, read, and listen to music," she answered "You?"

"I like writing music, listening to music and…..that is all I can think of" I said feeling a little stupid.

"Do you play an instrument?" she asked. That question was not on the paper. Maybe she was actually talking to me again.

"Yes, the piano" I said still not looking at her.

"That's cool" she said softly. Did she just call me cool? I think I love her a little more.

"Thanks" I simply said.

"Okay well let's finish the questions now." She said. Of course, I knew this was too good to be true.

I was sitting in lunch staring at Bella again today. I know pathetic, but that is what I am. I saw her turn around and smile at me. Then she turned back around.

Then Emmett comes over with Rose.

"Hey Eddie, what are you staring at?" Emmett laughed catching me staring at Bella.

"Leave him alone, Em" Rose said. I looked up at her and she was smiling at me. This was all too new to me. I mean first Bella now Rose.

"Why? I just want to know what he is staring at?" he said acting stupid.

"You know Edward. If you had a little more confidents and a small makeover, maybe she would notice you" Rose said.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said acting dumb.

"Oh come on, I won't tell her. I know you love her. You stare at her every day. I am sure that with a little of my help and Alice, of course, you would be up there with James and Mike." She said

"I don't want to be like those assholes" I said bitterly.

"I don't want you to be like them either. I personally think Mike is an asshole and James is creepy. But I do know that you have to step it up a little if you want Bella. Plus if you can trust anyone it is me, I am her best friend." She finished smiling at me

You know she actually has a point. She was Bella's best friend and she did know more about her than anyone. She didn't seem as bad as the rest of friends either. But I still wasn't ready for all that. I wanted Bella to like me for myself. "I will think about it" I said to her.

"Okay but don't wait forever to make your mind up."

"I won't"

But I had to figure out if Bella could like me for myself. I mean she hardly talks to me now. I didn't want to be like Mike and James for her to notice me. I just want to be Edward.

BPOV

Okay I hate James and Mike. I have never known bigger assholes in my life. I mean I hate to question their sexuality because I pretty sure I haven't turned them. But who gives up a date with their girlfriend so they can hang out with their friend to plan a stupid party. I mean what does it take to plan a party? Food and music is all you need. Then James had the nerve to say to me 'if Mike won't go out with you, I will after we are done'. Yeah right! So now I am pissed.

Then I have started having these very graphic dreams about Edward. It is a little scary. I don't even know him that good. It isn't like it is one dream either. It is a different one every night. I am sure by now I can tell you Edward probably thinks I am a Bitch. I have been ignoring him at school. I don't look at him or anything. I am not trying to be mean; it is just that every time I look at him I start daydreaming. Like when we were in class and he said he liked classical music and he played the piano. Come on that is hot! So I have decided to not talk to him unless it is necessary. I know it is wrong, but isn't that how life works?

Then Rose had to go and be all observant of me.

"Okay what is going on with you?" She asked me when we were in my room.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I said trying to get away from the subject.

"Oh yeah, then why have you been staring at Edward Cullen all day?" she said sounding amused.

"Edward Cullen? Why would I be staring at him?" I said looking down at my hands.

"I don't know, but you were." She smiled then sighed. "You do know I am your best friend? And I can be very helpful. Emmett is my boyfriend and Edward is his brother."

"I don't need help because there is no problem" I snapped.

"I didn't say it is a problem but maybe him or you need a pushing towards each other"

"What are you talking about? Please don't go on one of your rants"

"No, of course not, I will talk to Emmett and maybe Edw-"

"I swear to you if you say anything to Edward about me liking him I will run you over with my car" I screamed at her.

"Ah so I got you to admit you like him." She laughed.

"Fine, I like him." I said and started laughing too.

"Good to know, big upgrade from Mike."

"Isn't everyone an upgrade from Mike?" I laughed

"True" she laughed with me.

Now I am sitting here in English waiting for this class to be over. Today we have to present our partner to your to the class. I am not looking forward to it. I don't like talking in front of people. Like I said I don't like attention.

"Okay class, today we are going to do our presentations. Who want go fir-?" she was cut off by Edward coming through the door, late. "Oh hello Mr. Cullen, it is nice for you to join us. I am so happy you volunteer to go first." I glared at him from my seat. He looked pissed off.

"But I didn't. It isn't my fault." He said looking upset.

"No excuses. Come on up Isabella" I slowly got of my seat still glaring at Edward.

"Thank you so much" I whispered to him.

"Sorry" he said back bitterly.

"Okay who is going first" Ms. Wells said.

"I will," I said trying to get it over with "This is Edward Anthony Cullen, age seventeen. He is the middle child of three. His favorite color is Brown. He loves classical music, playing the piano, and etc. He is quiet and does not believe in violence, which I believe is the reason he doesn't stick up for his self. He is the top of the class, but somehow cannot make it to class on time, anything else, Cullen?" He glared at me.

"No," he answered "This is Isabella Maria Swan, not that you didn't know. She is seventeen and the only child. Her favorite color is Green. She also loves classical music. She also likes to read and write. She dates the asshole of the school because that is what rich and popular girls do. I also think that she is a little full of herself and jealous that she is second in the class instead of first." This time I glared at him. What was his problem today? "Did I do a good job sticking up for myself, Bella?" he whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Okay you two that was interesting. I will see you both after class." Ms. Wells said as we took our seat.

"What is your problem?" I whispered to him.

"You and your friends are my problem. I can't even get any peace at school. I don't bother anyone and I am sick of being bothered. Since I don't punch everybody that gets in my way doesn't make me a nerd. I guess I have to be an asshole to be up to you standards huh?" he ranted. I had never seen him so angry before it was kind of a turn on. Snap out of it!

"What are you talking about? I don't bother you and no one said you had to punch someone to be popular. "

"Whatever just tell your boyfriend to stay away from me today?" he said.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk to you anymore" I said

"When have you ever wanted to talk to me?" he asked me. I didn't answer him because he was actually starting to piss me off. I raised my hand "Ms. Wells, may I move my seat for the day?" I asked.

She looked between me and Edward "Sure" she said. I got up without looking at Edward and moved towards of the empty desk at the front, glad that someone had skipped class.

The bell rang too fast as Edward and I went up to Ms. Wells' desk. "Okay you two, what is going on?"

"Nothing" we both said at the same time.

"Whatever this nothing is better get worked out before your project is over. And because of your outbursts today you both have detention today. See you both after school. Maybe then you can work this nothing out."

"Sure" I said dryly.

So for the rest of the day, Edward and I glared at each other though in the halls and class.

Oh how much I looked forward to detention today. Yeah right!


	4. Detention and Kisses

AN: Anyone want to know why Edward is so made at Bella? Well let's find out!

EPOV

I was walking down the hall to class when two people shoved me into a wall. I looked to see who it was; already knowing it was Mike and James. I was about feed up with all the torture they were putting me through. So I snapped.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked them angry now.

"I want you to stay away from my fucking girlfriend, dork?" Mike said

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I will beat the shit out of you."

"Yeah I would like to see you try."

"Oh, looks like Eddie here got comebacks" Mike said to James.

James just laughed. Mike took his hand in a fist and acted as if he was going to hit me. "I warned you" he said.

"Look I am her partner in English what do you want me to do?" I said

"You think she wants to be your partner? She doesn't like you, you are a loser. That is all you will ever be. I know that you like her. All you do is stare at her. She thinks you are weird and creepy. Plus why would she like you when she has me. You are nothing and I am everything." He sneered at me.

You know if I wasn't saying the same things to myself, I might not have believed him. But the more I thought about it the more it made since. Maybe when she was smiling at me, she was laughing at me. Then she ignores me, and hardly talks to me. It all makes since now. I heard the bell ring and trying to leave so I could get to class, but Mike and James just pushed me back into the wall again. "Do we have an understanding?" Mike said to me.

"Yeah, we have an understanding. I won't talk to your precious girlfriend unless I have too."

"Good, now leave" he commanded letting me finally leave.

Then I walked to class late and Ms. Wells made me go first. I looked over at Bella and she was glaring at me. I was so pissed off. Then I got very angry. Bella said she would go first while she was still glaring at me. "This is Edward Anthony Cullen, age seventeen. He is the middle child of three. His favorite color is Brown. He loves classical music, playing the piano, and etc. He is quiet and does not believe in violence, which I believe is the reason he doesn't stick up for his self. He is the top of the class, but somehow cannot make it to class on time, anything else, Cullen?" The students started laughing and I was heated now.

So it was true, she didn't like me. All I saw was red. I couldn't believe this. And what the fuck does she mean I don't stick up for myself? That is when I realize Bella would never like me for who I was. I had enough of this was done being nice Edward. Bella wanted me to be a jackass than that is what I would be. I couldn't see anything very clearly and I finally saw Bella for what she was. So it was my turn to introduce her. "This is Isabella Maria Swan, not that you didn't know. She is seventeen and the only child. Her favorite color is Green. She also loves classical music. She also likes to read and write. She dates the asshole of the school because that is what rich and popular girls do. I also think that she is a little full of herself and jealous that she is second in the class instead of first. Did I do a good job sticking up for myself, Bella?" I whispered the last part to her.

"Okay you two that was interesting. I will see you both after class." Ms. Wells said.

"What is your problem?" she said to me. My problem? She wanted to know what my problem was.

"You and your friends are my problem. I can't even get any peace at school. I don't bother anyone and I am sick of being bothered. Since I don't punch everybody that gets in my way doesn't make me a nerd. I guess I have to be an asshole to be up to you standards huh?" I asked. I was just so sick of this bullshit.

"What are you talking about? I don't bother you and no one said you had to punch someone to be popular" she said back to me.

"Whatever just tell your boyfriend to stay away from me today?" I told her bitterly. If he said anything else to me I would kill him. It is like I couldn't fight him, but why should I give him the satisfaction?

"Whatever, I don't want to talk to you anymore" she said to me. When was that something new?

"When have you ever wanted to talk to me?" I said to her. She didn't answer me. She just looked down at her hands. Then she raised her hand "Ms. Wells, may I move my seat for the day?" she asked.

She looked between me and Bella "Sure" she said. Bella got up and moved to the front of the class and I was glad to see her move. I quickly felt bad for that thought.

We glared at each other all day and then at lunch Rose came up to me and pulled me out of the lunchroom in front of everyone.

"What?" I shouted at her.

"What did you do to Bella?" She shouted back when we were away from everyone.

"What do you mean, 'What did I do to Bella'?" I sneered, I was so angry. Now she is trying to make it like I am the bad guy.

"You heard me. What did you do?" she said angrier. It was actually kind of scary.

"I didn't do anything. You should ask her what she did to me? I am so sick of you people asking like I am the bad guy. She had the entire class laughing at me. Then she got her boyfriend to try and kill me in the hallway. She doesn't talk to me. She acts like I have some type of disease that she can catch. She things just because she is popular she can say whatever she wants. Well I don't think so. " I ranted on.

"What are you talking about? You better fix this, Cullen. "

"Whatever" I mumbled back.

"No whatever. Let me rephrase that. You will fix this." She said it with so much anger it scared me a little more.

The worst part of my day was that I actually felt bad for being mean to Bella. I mean even if she doesn't like me, I still love her. When I went to Biology, our teacher did show up so we were all in class with no teacher. Bella was sit so far away from my chair it was like she was miles away. I sat down next to her and looked over at her. She was looking down at her paper, not even trying to look my way. I kept staring waiting for her to just look up but she didn't. Then a piece of paper flew at the back of my head.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to stare?" Mike said while laughing. Then Bella looked up from me to Mike, but she said nothing.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I yelled at him as anger took over me.

"Did we not already have this conversation?" he said as if I was the stupid on. Instead of saying anything, I just grabbed my stuff and started walking out of the class. I looked back again at Bella who was staring at me with a hurt look in her eyes. I just kept walking.

So I am sitting here in detention waiting for Bella to join Ms. Wells and I. She walks in just as the bell rings.

"Okay now that you both are here let's talk. I am going to leave both of you here to work things out. This project is thirty-five percent of your grade, if you don't learn to get along you will fail my class. Do you both understand?" Ms. Wells asked.

"Yes" we both said.

"Oh and high school is not the end of your life" she said walking out of the class.

We just sat there not looking in the direction of the other. It was so much tension in the room that I was afraid to talk. She started first.

"What did I ever do to you?" she said sounding like she was about to cry. I couldn't tell because she was facing the other way. I started feeling bad.

"Nothing directly" I answered honesty.

"I have never done anything to you indirectly either." She said sounding angry now.

"Yeah well why is it that your boyfriend and his friend decide to bother me before English today?" I said angry too.

"I didn't know anything about that. I don't have anything to do with his actions." She said as her voice was getting higher.

"Well if you didn't why have you been ignoring me again? Why have you not even looked at me unless it is a glare?" I asked her.

She didn't answer.

"That's what I thought." I said. I was defeated.

"I hate my friends, all of them. Well except for Rose. I only have one friend. I didn't ask to be popular or to get attention. It just kind of happened. I hate coming to school because I don't like attention. I don't ignore you. I actually pay a lot of my attention to you, I envy you. And Mike whatever he said to you was a lie." She said still not facing me.

"Oh" was all I said. I didn't know what else to say. I really did feel like an ass. I was quiet for a minute then I said what I knew what was needed. "I am sorry Bella; I shouldn't have been so mean to you."

She turned around looking at me now. I was happy to see that she wasn't crying. "It's okay, it was true. Mike is an asshole." She laughed.

"Why are you with him then?" I asked, walking over to where she was standing.

"He wasn't always that way. I guess I just hoped he would go back to being nice and we would be happy. But I have learned that isn't going to happen." She said looking away from my face.

"You deserve better" I told her, begging her with my voice to look at me. She did.

"I know. I don't know if I even know how to end things with him. We are kind of set in a pattern." She was staring into my eyes, this time I saw Bella for she was. She wasn't just rich and popular. She was looking for something. I knew what it was and I knew I could give it to her.

"I am sure when the right person comes along you will know what to do." I said walking a little closer to her. I didn't even realize I was moving until I heard her stop breathing.

"Uh huh" was all she said. For the first time in my life I felt like the bravest person in the world. I knew that even if I was rejected by her I had to try. So I step up a little closer and took her face in my hands, and brought her lips to mine. I kissed her lightly and after what seemed like forever she started to kiss me back. The kiss was slow and soft. Bella's lips were softer than what I had expected. It seemed like only a couple of seconds when she pulled away.

I thought she was going to run out scream, but she just grinned at me. I realized I had probably the biggest smile on my face. I don't know about her but that was the best kiss of my life. Okay I had only kissed about two other girls before but Bella was the best.

I didn't know what we were but I was going to let her decide. I had taken the first step and I was successful, so whatever we were she would tell me.

"I'll let you decide" I whispered in her ear. She just stared at me. "I'll see you later, love" I said and kissed her on the forehead.

I don't know what had come over me but I felt a new type of confidents wash over me.

AN: Maybe you have notice that I did not give BPOV. Next chapter and a little more.


	5. Blowouts and Heartbreaks

AN: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER! Okay for the ones who are reading this. I just wanted to warn you about this chapter and the next one. Please do not get upset when you are done with it. Okay thank you here goes the next chapter.

BPOV

_I'll let you decide _are the words that have been ringing in my ear for three days now. I have been dazzled by Edward Cullen. How is it that one of the worst days of my life could turn into the best day? I mean I had to say it but I was starting to doubt Edward for a minute there. I was starting to think that maybe ever guy was an asshole. But then we were in detention and he sounded so hurt that I was ignoring him. Then he asked me why and I couldn't tell him it was because of the dreams I had been having about him. It was embarrassing. So I told him what I had only ever told Rose. And he kissed me. Now I am dazzled.

It wasn't like it was a hard decision to make. It was just that I was worried what would happen when I did make that decision. Let's face it my life in high school is kind of screwed up. I not only had to break up with Mike I had to do the same thing with James. I had never broken up with anyone before because Mike has been my only boyfriend. It isn't like I have a good explain of break ups either. When my mother and father got divorced my mother just left. Then she sent the paper. There were no words or goodbyes, she just left. It isn't like I have that choice.

And I thought school was weird when I was just having dreams about Edward, try school after the kiss. In English we would talk as if it never happened, trying to get to know each other for the project. But when he wasn't looking at me I would just stare at random parts of his body until he caught me. Then he would smirk and whisper things to me like 'like what you see, love?' it was superhot. Ever sentences that Edward stated end with love now, it was also very hot. Then in Biology since Mike and James was in there we would just do our assignment. But I think he was starting to tease me because he would brush against me and apologies but it never reached his eyes, instead it looked as if he wanted to laugh. It seemed like he was getting a lot more confident, or maybe he always was and just now decided to show it. I don't know what it was about Edward Cullen, but I can actually say I like him.

So I have made my decision. I just have to fix a couple of problems first. Step one would be to break up with Mike. I figure if I break up with him first it would be easier to do the same with James. I didn't really care what my 'friends' thought; at least I would have Rose. So tonight I have a date with Mike and hopefully things go as planned.

"Bella come on" Mike yelled from down stairs. Here goes nothing. I ran down the stairs and fell at the last one. I had always found it amazing how every time I fall Mike never stops me. "Wow Bella you can't even walk down the stairs" he laughed helping me up.

"Yeah well I am I can't help it" I said standing up

"Don't be such a nerd" he laughed, I didn't.

"I try hard not to." I mumbled. He sure did know how to make someone feel special.

"Well you can try a little harder." he smiled. God he gets worst every day.

"Let's go" I told Mike walking out the door.

We got to the restaurant and sat down to eat. Our waitress kept smirking at Mike. She completely ignored that I was there. But the worst part was that I didn't care. I wasn't even angry when he smiled back at her and kept flirting. It didn't really matter to me. I thought of when it would be a good time to break up with him. Should I do it in front of people so his angry can be witnessed? No, because then I would not have a ride home. So I decide to do it on the way home.

"Bella what is wrong with you tonight? You seem distant." Mike said to me.

"I am surprised you noticed. I am fine though" I told him.

"Oh" was all he said. It was actually a pretty quiet dinner after that. Mike talked about Mike and I acted as if I was listening to him.

We drove back to my house and went thought the same things we always go though. "So are you going to invite me in?" Mike asked.

"No we need to talk" I told him.

"We can talk inside" he said back to me. I don't know what made him think I was going to just all of a sudden change my mind about him after almost four year about having sex with him.

"No we can talk here" I said angry for the first time that night.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" he asked. Here goes nothing.

"I think….." I said trying to get it out.

"Hurry up babe." He said rushing me.

"Ithinkweshouldbreakup" I said fast.

"What did you say?"

"I think we should break up." I said slower.

"What the fuck do you mean we should break up?" Mike said getting angry.

"I don't think we should be together anymore" I said getting angry because he was.

"Why?" he asked. That was something I wasn't expecting.

"Because we don't work well together. We don't make each other happy."

"What do you mean we aren't happy? You aren't happy" he screamed at me.

"Listen Mike I am done okay. Don't act like you are angry, now you don't have to worry about me. You can be free now so goodbye" I said opening the door.

"Just get the fuck out of my car" he yelled. I did and he speed off.

Well that went well.

EPOV. (The day after what just happen with Bella and Mike)

I was trying to be patient with Bella by letting her decide what we are after the kiss. But it had been three days! Okay I know that might not be really long but I am a little confused by her actions. In English we would talk but she never talked us. I didn't want to ask her about it because I didn't want to push her. Today was Friday and I just hope we get somewhere. I got up, got dressed, and headed out to school.

I got out the car to see Bella pull up next to my car. It seemed weird because she always parked next to Mike. She jumped out the car and smiled at me.

"Hey Edward" she said sounding a little happier than I had ever seen her.

"Hello love, how are you?" I asked smiling at her. I had stop calling her Bella because every time I called her love she would get a dazzled look on her face.

"I am wonderful, Edward" she said with a bigger smile on her face.

"Oh well that is good. Are you headed inside?" I asked her.

"Yep come on. We will walk together" she said grabbing my hand. Whoa, she grabbed my hand. This was the biggest step she had made all week. When we were close to getting to the door she dropped my hand super-fast. I looked at her and she was staring at something in front of her. I looked up to see Mike staring at her.

"Bella" he said bitterly.

"Mike" she said just as bitter.

There was a thick tension in the air and I kind of felt like I should leave them alone. I started to walk away when Bella grabbed my hand. "Come on lets go" she said and we walked past Mike who looked like he was about to punch me.

"What are you dating the nerd now? You sure do move fast." Mike shouted down the hall. I was going to turn around and say something when Bella pulled on me and said "No, just leave him alone."

"Okay, what is going on with you guys?" I asked just wanting her to say the words.

"We broke up last night. I don't think it went that well, but it did go better than what I thought." She smiled.

"Oh cool" I said, while I was thinking 'hell yeah. She broke up with the loser. Hell yeah!'

I realized I had a huge grin on my face because she started laughing and said "Wow as least you aren't as bad as Rose. She was screaming on the phone."

"Wow" I laughed. The bell rang and we had to get to class. "I'll see you later, I have to go to homeroom." I kissed her on the forehead and she sighed.

The rest of the day was pretty great; well that is what I thought. We smiled and talked in the hall. Nothing that actually made us looked like a couple, but it was better than being ignored.

After third period, which was my math class, I stayed behind to get some help so I was late for lunch. I was walking down the hall to lunch when I saw something that made my world completely shatter.

BPOV

I was feeling so good this morning I was finally happy. I got to school and parked next to Edward instead of Mike. I was even happier to see him. He probably thought I was crazy because I hadn't told him about Mike. I grabbed his hand and started walking inside and he looked so shocked. We ran into Mike in the hall but didn't stop to talk long. I was worried on how he was going to act.

I had decided to take things slow with Edward today because I still had a minor problem, James. I decide that to keep from everything happening in front of people I would talk to him at lunch. I walked into the lunchroom and walked straight to the table.

"I need to talk to you" I said to James. I didn't even look at everyone else sitting at the table.

"Um sure" he said getting up and following me. We made it to the end of the hall.

"We need to talk" I said as strong as I could.

"What about babe?" he said moving closer to me and backing me up against the wall.

"We can't be together anymore." I told him pushing him back as best as I could.

"Why? I know you broke up with that loser, Mike" I can't believe Mike called him his best friend.

"Yeah, but I didn't do it for you. It was going to happen sooner than later." I said.

"Well I don't talk no for an answer" James said pushing closer to me and tried to kiss me. I tried to push him away but it didn't work. He finally let go when he heard someone scream "What the fuck is this?"

We both looked up then to see Mike walking over to us. He stopped in front of us and punched James right into the jaw. He knocked him out. That is when I realized someone standing right behind him. Edward.

"I can't fuck believe this." Edward said. I saw so much anger in his eyes

"Yeah neither can I" Mike said. They both looked at each other for a minute, shocked that they agreed.

"Edward, it isn't what it looked like. I-"I was cut off by Mike.

"Is this why you broke up with me, because you are fucking my best friend?" He sneered. I was so tired of him I went off.

"No Mike, if I would have just stay with you if it was for James. I broke up with you to be with Edward. Don't try and act like you are so innocent. You have been fucking Jessica for a year now. I was trying to end thing with both of you. You Michael are the biggest asshole I have ever met. I don't even like you. You use to be sweet and kind when we met. Now all you do is bully people and try to make me feel bad about myself" I finished finally feel good to get all of that out.

"Why would you stay with me for so long then? Why would you choose my best friend to cheat on me with?" Mike said his voice was filled with anger.

"Because I hoped that you would become that nice guy again, but you won't. I didn't choose your best friend, he chose me. Who do you think told me about you and Jessica? He isn't your best friend, he is a backstabber. He wanted me to break up with you to be with him." I said with so much anger.

"You are such a bitch. I can't believe this and I thought Jessica was the school slut. See here I thought you would sleep with me because you weren't ready, but the real reason is because you are fucking the rest of the school, including the schools loser and my best friend. So you have a nice life….whore" he said with his face just inches from mine. He turned to walk away when Edward punched him right in the face, also knocking him out.

He looked up at me and said "So where do I fit in, Bella?" he was so angry and I couldn't blame him

"I was trying to fix things so we could be together" I whispered

"By making out with James" he shouted making me step back.

"No I was trying to end things with him." I said.

"Yeah" he laughed bitterly "you had me fooled. I actually thought you could like me, but I was wrong. I thought, 'oh I will let her decide', but you know what I am going to decide now. I decide that I don't want you anywhere near me. Just keep your distance" he finished and I had tears in my eyes now.

"I did decide" I said.

"No, I will not be another James to you. I am done. Do you know how long I have been in love with you? Since I moved here and saw you help Ben because Mike knocked him down. Do you know how long I have watched you walk around with Mike wishing it was me instead? Do you know why my favorite color is brown? They are the color of your eyes." He was crying now to me. He turned to walk away.

"Please don't Edward." I begged him.

"Don't what? Leave? Why shouldn't I?" he said not turning around.

I didn't say anything.

"That is what I thought, because Bella I kind of always knew you wouldn't feel the same way as I do. Goodbye Bella" and he walked away.

I walked out to my car and started to cry. My heart was numb and I realized that I was in love with Edward Cullen.

AN: Okay who hates me? It is okay you will love me one of these days. I promise. Anyway I am still on a roll, feeling good about it.


	6. Punches and Sticking up

An: Thanks for the Review. My hits on this story just shot up to like 150 people. So I am excited. Who is ready for more? Me! Okay here we go.

EPOV.

I can't believe this. I was actually happy for almost one day. How was it that she liked both those jerks? I mean I understand her being with Mike for so long. I was listening to her in the hall, but James was creepy. I had actually hit someone. That was something I had never thought of doing. I felt like I had to though, he had called her all type of names. It was crazy, I just felt like I didn't have a choice but to hit him. Let's face it though he had it coming.

I wanted to believe her when she said she was trying to break up with him. In fact I did, but I was so mad. That was my Bella in there. The one I thought wouldn't hurt anyone or anything. But she had hurt me. I wondered why she hadn't just told me about James. I was angry at first, and then I was just mad, now I feel broken.

I got in my car and drove around until it was dark outside. I had decided to go home because I was sure my family was worried. When I got home I was approached by Alice.

"Why are your eyes red? Have you been? We were worried about you." She asked all so fast.

"I was driving around. I am sorry." I said avoiding the first question.

"Why are your eyes red?" she said.

"Because I had a bad day." I told her. She looked at me with smiled a little.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

"No not right now. I am just going to go to my room. Tell mom and dad I am busy"

"I will" she said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks" I said as I walked up the stairs. I felt like my heart was on fire and I was slowly burning from the inside. I did the only thing I knew. I sat down at my piano and started playing. I thought of Bella and what had happen and I started to write a song for her. I didn't know where the words were coming from but I knew they were true.

No one bothered me all weekend and I was happy about it. I sat in my room and played the piano and composed the song that had taken over my brain.

I dreaded the day that Monday came because that meant I had to face Bella something I wasn't ready to do.

BPOV

I cried in the car for a pretty long time. Then Rose came looking for me.

"What happen?" she asked me.

"I-I s-screw up" I got out.

"Calm down, please."

"I c-can't" I said. I was shaking now. I had never been good at taking rejection but this was an all-time new one for me.

"Come on I will drive you home." She said dragging me out of the car. By the time we got to my house i had calmed down a little. "Okay tell me what happen"

I told her everything that had happen that day. I left nothing out, including what Edward said to me about staying away from him.

"Wow" she said. That was all she said.

"That is all you are going to say to me." I raised my voice at her.

"Oh yeah, I have more. I think that Edward has done what he can and that it is your turn to make a move." She said to me. Was she high?

"Are you high? I just told you that he doesn't want me to talk to him. He said 'keep your distance'. How am I supposed to make a move? He wouldn't even listen to me." I yelled at her.

"No I am not. You and I both know that he was just upset. Just give him some time. When he gets ready to talk to you I am sure things will work out. But when he does talk to you, you need to make your feeling clear." She said smiling at me.

"I don't know" I said thinking about it.

"Come on Bella. You are scared. Of course he is just upset. Just think about it, he hit Mike even though he was upset with you. Edward Cullen has never hit anyone." She said. I thought about that. It was true, Mike had been bothering him for a while and he never even clenched a fist.

"Okay, how long do I need to give him?" I asked.

"You will know when" she said.

EPOV

I had been listening to all this depressing music all weekend, so on Monday morning I was depressed. I walked into school with my head down. I didn't look up at anyone. That was until Mike came into my view.

"Hey loser, you are going to pay for punching Me." he said making me look up. Had he not learned anything?

"Move out of my fucking way before I fucking move you myself" I said with as much anger as I could.

He just looked at me shocked. Then he composed himself and made me even angrier when he said "What did you fuck that Bitch once and now you think you are special?" I turned around to see a crowd had formed and I didn't want to embarrass him in front of everyone but I took my fist and was about to hit him when something else got to him first. It wasn't a punch because he was lying on the ground holding his stuff. I looked up to see Bella standing over him.

"You are fucking asshole. If you ever call me a bitch again, I will have my father shot you and make it look like you were in the wrong. And if you even say another word to Edward I will make sure you never have sex again or kids for that matter." She said kind of like a whisper but loud enough for me to hear. She was bended over him while she was saying this and everyone around was laughing. It was kind of hot that she was standing up for me, but I couldn't just let her get off that easy.

She got up and looked at me. I saw the same sadness in her eyes that were in mine. I gave her a small smile and she smiled back. She walked over to me and said "I love you." Then she walked through the crowd and down the hall. She loved me?

If though Bella had done all this stuff, I still loved her. She was going to be mine because I now knew that she love me for the nerdy Edward and not the Edward I could be. It was time to talk to Rose now.

AN: Okay so this is my shortest chapter. Who thinks Mike deserved what he got? Anyway I will have another chapter up tomorrow.


	7. Games and Dinner

AN: Okay Chapter seven, yes it is. I am not sure how far I am going with this chapter because I only type a certain amount of words a day.

BPOV

It has been a week. A week! I thought I was making progress with Edward, but I don't think I did. I don't know what to do. I don't even know if he is mad at me, which is the point. I got to English he talked, but it random things like "do you have a pencil?' or "the weather is nice". Who talks about the weather? Biology is funny because Mike and James both have black eyes and Mike has this cup that he has to wear like a belt. Mike also didn't seem to want to bother Edward anymore. I am glad he decided to listen to me. Maybe I should have just threatened his manhood before. Although in there Edward will just ask a question about the work and then write it down, nothing else. This is the most annoy thing that has ever happened to me. I am trying to listen to Rose but I can't tell if he is mad or not.

Oh don't let me get started on Rose. Why is she so happy when I am so depressed? She has been jumping up and down for a week now. I don't get how she can be so happy. "Okay now it is my turn to ask. What is your problem?" I asked her while we were sitting in the café. We sat at a table together because we have been shone from our usual spot.

"Problem? Me?" she asked with this fake shock look on her face, while trying not to laugh.

"I will hurt you if you don't tell me" I said to her.

"You can't kick me in the nuts. I don't have any. By the way, that was the funniest high school moment in my life." She laughed. I just grimaced at her.

"Please" I begged

"No it is a secret" she said laughing still.

"Secret, but we are best friends, we don't keep secrets" I said trying to make her feel guilty.

"Yeah nice try, but it isn't my secret to tell."

"Who is it then?" I asked moving closer.

"Hey babe" Emmett said coming up and keeping Rose from answering me.

"Hey" she said a little too happy to see Emmett.

"What up, Bella?" he said ruffling my hair like I was a dog.

"Nothing, you?" I asked being nice.

"I am tired." He said yawning.

"Why baby?" Rose asked him.

"Edward has been playing that piano all night. He is all moody and stuff because-"he stopped and looked at me.

"Great, okay I will leave you too alone. I am going to the library." I said feeling guilty now.

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad Bella, at least his music doesn't sound grumpy anymore." Emmett said trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah whatever." I said getting up and leaving.

I didn't want to go to biology today because I didn't feel like crying in front of everyone, but we had a test I had to take. I did wait to the last minute to get in class though. I sat down next to Edward who started to write something down on a piece of paper.

"Okay, no talking once you are done with the test you can leave" Mr. Banner said "And now you may start."

I tried to finish the test as fast as I could so I could get out of this class. I thought I was moving fast taking the test but Edward finished before me. He grabbed all his stuff except for the piece of paper he had been writing on. I looked over at it, folded and it said _for Bella._ I looked up at him as he left and he grinned at me. Not a fake one either. I finished my test and grabbed the letter and ran to my car. Once I was safely inside I read the letter:

_Dear Bella, _

_I am not mad at you anymore. In fact, I think it is time that we talk about us. So you are invited over my house on Saturday for dinner with me. I hope you know my address, if not get it from Rose. I will see you at 7pm. I also have a surprise for you. _

_ Love, _

_ Edward _

It was a short letter, but it was enough for me to start screaming in excitement. I went from happy to worried to nervous in a matter of seconds. All type of questions was running though my head. I had never felt so scared in my life. So I called Rose, the only person who would calm me down.

EPOV

Okay I am not one to play games, but I kind of felt like I was playing one with Bella. Rose told me I had to though. She said it would pay off because Bella was not a very patient person.

I had found Rose after what had happen in the hall that day. It wasn't that hard since she was following Emmett around.

"Okay, I need to talk to Rose" I told Emmett, trying to grab her Emmett's grip.

"No, go get your own woman" He said pulling her back.

"Ouch. I think I can make my own mind up." She said pulling away from both of us. "I'll be back Baby" she said kissing Emmett. "Come on Edward" she said

"Oh Great, I am being dumbed for my brother" Emmett said grinning. We both ignored him walking away.

"How may I help you?" she said sounding like a phone operator.

"Um, I am ready for my make over" I told her.

"Really" she said then she started screaming. She reminds me a lot of Alice.

"Yes" was all I said.

"Why?" she asked look amused.

"Because Bella told me she loved me." I said looking at her. Her eyes almost came out of her head.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she screamed.

"Be quiet. Yes, I am serious. Why are you so shocked?" I asked a little angry.

"Well I knew she liked you. She was crying and shaking yesterday. But Bella had some major issues with relationships, I didn't expect her be all 'I love you, Edward'. Whoa." She finished.

"Oh, well we will have to work on that. Okay so when do we start."

"Okay we can go shopping first. This is the plan" she said going off about a plan that would take a week. She said I had to act normal at school and no talking to Bella. She said we would do all the major stuff on Saturday morning, so that I would be 'fresh for Bella'. Yeah she said fresh, like I was food.

So I was being tortured. I just want to be nice to Bella again. I didn't like the way things were. But it was Friday so I wrote her a letter telling her that we had a date. Rose told me I was too nice and that I had to demand stuff sometimes. She said that it was a way to do it without being a jackass too. So I wrote it in the nicest way possible without being too nice or mean.

I had actually gone through a lot of lessons with Rose. She was a good teacher. But Alice started crying the first day we came back from shopping. So we had to let her help. She was a nightmare straight from hell. I never want to go shopping with her again. I am also sure that mom and dad will kill her when they get the credit card bill this month.

So today was Saturday, Alice came in my room jumping on my bed.

"Get up! We have final steps today. Oh Bella isn't going to know what to do when she sees you. I am so excited. Oh this is so fun." She practically screamed at me.

"Alice, calm the hell down." I screamed back at her. She finally left.

We started off at a nail salon. I was the only guy in there.

"You guys, are you sure I am supposed to be in here?" I asked nervously

"Yeah, a lot of guys do this." Rose said.

"Yeah? Then where are they?" I asked

"I don't know, but you should trust me. I haven't steered you wrong yet." She smiled

"Okay, nails and toes. Oh and eyebrows. Then we well got get the haircut and the contacts. This is great" Alice said from behind us.

"I am grad you are having so much fun." I said giving her a fake smile. She was really starting to scary me.

The whole getting my nails and feet done wasn't that bad. I was actually kind of excited. Then the torture started when I had to get my eyebrows fixed. It hurt like hell. I didn't like this at all. They waxed and plucked me for about twenty minutes.

Then we went to the hair salon. This man with a really tight shirt greeted us at the door.

"Alice" he screamed.

"Marcus" she screamed back. They hugged and kissed, it was weird.

"Okay who do we have here?" Marcus said looking me up and down. I turned and walked to stand behind Rose.

"This is Edward, my brother. I want you to fix his hair. Make him look hot." She said with a lot of excitement.

"Okay, that shouldn't be hard. He is already hot," he winked at me "don't be shy." He curled his finger and beckoned for me to come towards him. Rose pulled me to the chair where Marcus started cutting my hair. When he was done I actually like it. I had sex hair.

"Oh you look wonderful Edward." Rose said, while Alice jumped up and down again.

"Thanks" I said.

Marcus winked at me again and when we were walking out he gave me his number on a piece of paper. I dropped it in the garbage can when we got outside. Alice and Rose just laughed at me.

Our last stop was to get my contacts. It took me fifteen minutes to put the first on in. I finally got the hang of it and got the second on in easy. I was in a rush to get home to look at myself as a 'finished project', which is what Rose and Alice called me.

I put on the clothes that I was supposed to wear tonight. I went to look at myself in the mirror and I looked good. Sorry to sound vain but it was true. I ran down stairs and got ready for dinner.

Then I heard the doorbell ring.

AN: Okay I am stopping there. Second shortest chapter of the story.


	8. Songs and Kisses

Okay I am back and this might be up before midnight. Who knows? Lets get started shall we?

BPOV

It was Saturday and I was freaking out. I don't know if this is a date or just a meeting. I don't know if I was supposed to dress up or causal. I started having a panic attack in the middle of my room.

"Bells, are you okay up there?" My dad asked, Charlie.

"Yes" I lied. I felt like I was about to die.

"You don't sound okay. What are you doing?" he yelled again. Some people don't know how to drop things.

"I am going out. I am getting dressed" I yelled back annoyed.

"With who?" he said from my door now.

"I am going to Edwards house for dinner." I said getting annoyed with him.

"Edward Cullen? I am confused" he asked making me a little upset.

"Yes now please stop asking so many questions. I promise I will talk to you about it later." I said

"Okay, but I really would like to talk about it." I was happy he was leaving

"Yep we will."

I finally got dressed in some black slacks and a blue blouse. It was as good as I was going to get. I had to stop worrying about it or I wouldn't have made it to the house.

By the time I was got to his house I was shaking like never before. I don't like surprises. Not that I would tell that to Edward right now. I feared I wouldn't get another chance if I said something about it. So I kept my mouth closed. I rang the doorbell wait for Edward to answer, but the Edward I knew wasn't the one who answered the door. Okay when I say this I don't want it to sound wrong, but I am sure it will anyway. My Edward was hot but this Edward was gorgeous. He had his wild sex looking hair and I could see his green eyes better because his glasses weren't covering them. He was sexier than he usually was. I couldn't help but smile at him. A very big smile was covering his face too; probably because he was looking at me ogle him.

"Come on, love. You look beautiful tonight by the way" he said to me. I blushed and walking in the house.

"So do you" I was able to get out.

"While lets have dinner" he said pulling my chair out for me and then sitting across from me. "So how are you?" he asked

"I am good, how about you?" I asked feeling shy

"I am great actually. I am glad you are here" he grinned at me.

"Really? I am glad to be here" I smiled back at him. He got up and went and got our food and we started to eat.

"Do you like it?" he asked

"Yes it is very good. Did you cook it?"

"I did. I learned how to cook from my mother. She told me it was important to learn how to cook."

"Yeah I cook a lot because my father cant, it was either me learning or die from starvation."

He laughed "Wow that is an easy choice."

We ate and talked though out dinner. It was something that was easy and flowed nicely. I had a great time.

"Not that it is a problem, but what happen to you? Where are your glasses?"

"You don't like it" he said sounding sad

"NO, I like it. I am just curious" I said quickly

"I got some help from Alice and Rose" he said looking at the floor.

"ROSE" I shouted

"Yeah I asked for her help. Don't be mad, she was very nice and I think we might be friends" he said looking into my eyes. I didn't even hear half of what he said to me.

"Okay" I answered

"Come on I have to show you something. We have to tour the house." He said grabbing my hand. I didn't really care where he was talking me because he was holding my hand.

We toured the entire house which was pretty big. Then he took me to a room with a big piano on one side and a bed right behind it. It was gray and blue and had classical music poster all over the walls. I knew this was Edwards room.

"Okay here is your surprise" he said sitting down next to the piano and patting the seat next to him.

"Are you going to play for me?" I asked him excited.

"Yes I am" he grinned. Then he kissed my forehead.

He started playing slowly as his finger gently made their way across the piano. Then he did something I wasn't expecting. He started singing .

I'll never be

A knight in armor

with a sword in hand

or a kamikaze fighter

Don't count on me

to storm the barricades

and take a stand

or hold my ground

You'll never see

any scars or wounds

I don't walk on coals

I won't walk on water

I am no prince

I am no saint

I am not anyone's wildest dreams

but I will stand behind

and be someone to fall back on

some comedy

your bruised and beaten down

but I'm the one

whose looking for a favor

still honestly

you don't believe me

but the things I had

are the things you need

you look at me

like I don't make sense

like a waste of time

that serves no purpose

I am no prince

I am no saint

And if that's what you believe

you need, you're wrong

I don't need much

you need someone to fall back on

and I'll be that

I'll take your side

if I'm the only one

I'm used to that

you've been alone

I'd rather be...

the half of us needs a you

the best of me

and I will be...

I'll be your prince

I'll be your saint

I will go crashing through fences

in your name, I will, I swear

I'll be someone to fall back on

I'll be, the one who waits

and for as long as you let me

I will be the one you need

I'll be someone to fall back on

some on to fall back on...

one to fall back on.

He finished the song so softly it was like it wasn't real. I didn't know what to say. It was beautiful and he voice was amazing. So I thought of Rose's words. "I wrote that song for you Bella" he whispered softly. So I did what I had wanted to do since I had gone into the house. I kissed him, okay I more like attacked him.

I grabbed him and brought his lips to mine. I think that I pushed myself on him because we both fell off the seat and onto the bed. The kiss wasn't soft like the one in detention. There was so much need and wanting in the kiss. I was moving my lips slowly across his and he speed it up some. It was hot. He asked for entrance with his touge and I wasn't protesting. I was surprised we had kissed for so long and I knew we need air. I tried to break the kiss, but Edward had other plans. He kissed down my jaw to my ear and whispered "I love you too". Once I had caught my breathe again, he brought his lips to mine again. He took my bottom lip and bit down on it. I let out a moan that was kind of embrassing, but he moan too and almost lost it. We made out for a pretty long time, then I pulled away.

"We need to stop" I told him out of breathe. Edward is a really great kisser, he best in fact.

"No problem" he smiled getting off of me. That was easy.

"Thank you" I said smiling at him

"For what?"

"For being you, for the song and for the everything" I told him

"Bella I have to ask you one more thing" he was looking down again.

"Yes"

"Will you be my girlfriend? I know it is corny but I don't want us to have any confusion anymore" he said blabbing.

"Do you really have to ask? Of course" I said laughing and grabbing him again to pull him into a kiss.

EPOV (It is short)

OH HELL YES. If I would have known I would get a response from Bella like that from a song, I think I would have wrote one a long time ago. Bella was hot and she was seriously pushing me to another step. That kiss was like ice and fire, steamy. I was not sure I could get happier until she said she would be my girlfriend.

We had a wonderful night after that and she had to go home.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" I said kissing her.

She broke the kiss and whispered in my ear "See you soon, boyfriend"

"Hell yes" I said out loud. I got embrassed because it was what I had been thinking all nice and I didn't mean to blurt it out.

"You are so weird" she said kissing my cheek.

THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE.

AN: The end…just playing. Short but you wanted it. Here you go. Oh I had to put the song that it is named after in there.


	9. note

Okay so this is not a chapter, but I will be writing again just trying to get ready for finals and packing up to go home. But I do have a couple of questions. First one is: What is a community? Second one is: When you do a contest what does the winner actually win? Yes I want to know because I would like to do one. Third, What does OOC mean? Last one is: Would you still read my story and/or stories if they were rated M? Okay I am done and thank you for reading this. I should have the next chapter up by Thursday. Okay answer my questions please. Goodbye!


	10. Changes and Shock

So I am sorry I have been gone so long, but some personal things have been going on. I am trying to finish this soon. I am not really sure where I am going from here but I think I might have something so here we go.

EPOV

I know this sounds girly, but when I work up it felt like everything was better. Okay so that did sound really girly. I am just happy for the first time in a long time. Once I got ready for school I was ambushed by Alice. "What happen?" she practically screamed while jumping around me. I was too happy to even be annoyed today.

"It was great." I said smiling down at her, which just made her scream so loud.

"Oh this is going to be so awesome. This is like a movie! I am so excited. Now we can all sit together at lunch and go out on double dates and-"she rambled.

"Whoa stop! I need you to calm down. Let's see how today works out first okay?" I cut her off and grabbed her so that she would stop jumping.

"Okay" she said as she took deep breathes.

I drove to school and offer to take Alice with me but Jasper was coming by to get her. She said it was there alone time. I didn't push or ask questions because I didn't want to know what alone time meant. When I pulled up, it hit me. I had a makeover. I know that I got ready this morning but I didn't think about how people were going to look at me. I sat in my car for about ten minutes until I heard a knock on my door that made me jump. I look out to see beauty. Bella was smiling at me from outside. I opened the door "hey" I said quietly. She just looked at me confused.

"What's wrong? You are just staring into space" she asked.

"I just realized that I don't look like myself. How are people going to reacted to this?" I said pointing to myself.

"You don't have to change for me. I love you just the way you are." She said with nothing but the truth in her voice.

"Thank you. I love you too. I don't have a problem with the way I look. I just don't know if that is how everyone else is going to feel." I said looking down at her.

She looked up at me and smiled "Who care what everyone else thinks? " and then she kissed me. I am guessing it was to shut me up. I feel like the girl in this relationship.

"Hey," I cut her off with a smile "you are making me look like the girl. I thought guys were the only ones that did that."

"What ever do you mean?" she asked playing dumb.

"You know what I am talking about, you just tried to kiss me so I would shut up" I mocked offended.

"Yeah well I thought guys were supposed to want to make out and not talk." She joked back.

"That's true" I said as I pulled her back to me and kissed her. It was fast and passionate. I don't know how long it lasted but not long enough. The bell rang and we walked towards the school.

It was a bad as I thought. People kept staring at me and whispering. I didn't listen though because I was too busy think about Bella's hands in mine. I looked down at her to see her giving a glare to a group of freshman girls by their lockers. I tapped her and smiled down giving her a quick peck before heading to my locker. "See you in English." I said giving her a quick kiss on the lips and walking away.

I was glad my homeroom teacher didn't show up because the only think I could think about was Bella. Once the bell rang I jet out and ran to my English class. I was the first one there. I waited and waited for Bella, who was the last person to come in. She looked pissed off as she took her seat. It would have been hot if I wasn't worried. "What's wrong, love?" I asked her as she looked up at me.

"Nothing, just looking for some new friends" she mumbled.

"What happen?" I asked again.

"Lauren and Jessica are just asshole. They need to stay away from me today. Just let it go okay? I am fine" she said still looking angry.

"Okay. Just calm down though." I kissed her then and she gave me a small smile.

"Okay everyone," Ms. Wells said "I want you to all write a three page paper about your partner. Your draft is due Friday. So you can work on it now."

We worked quietly for the rest of the hour. I really want to know what was going on with her friends and her. I never liked those girls. They were whores and always breathing down Bella's throat. I would get along with them for her though. Class went by slow, but when it was over Bella seemed a little calmer. "I love you. See you at lunch" she said as she left the room. All I could think about for the rest of my other classes was lunch and then biology.

Alice cornered me again "what's wrong with Bella? Did you ruin it already?" she asked.

"No I didn't. She is upset with her friends. She didn't want to talk about it."

"Okay well is she sitting with us at lunch?" she asked disappointed.

"I believe so. I will see you later I have to go." I told her as I ran off. I hated being late for class.

My teacher before lunch made me stay after so that I could talk about a scholarship for college. I was in such a big rush to get there that I didn't even hear the noise coming from the café. When I turned in the doors all I saw was a familiar head of brown curly hair on top of a lot of fake blonde hair and fist flying.

_Oh my god this is hot. My girlfriend is winning… wait this needs to stop. _

I ran toward the gang of people surround them and pulled Bella back and dragging her away from a beaten Jessica. I could wait to hear this story.

AN : I had to stop here because the next part is Bella and I can't stay up any longer. Goodnight, I will be back tomorrow.


	11. Big talk and fighting

AN: I think I am going for about 20 chapters and then it is done. Thanks for the reviews! If you have any suggestions I would be happy to hear them. So here we go with Bella point of view. It is kind of fast at parts so keep up.

BPOV

When I woke up all I could think about was last night. I am happy with Edward. I took a little more time getting ready this morning because I actually looked forward to seeing my boyfriend. I sat in my room for about fifteen minutes thinking about how to avoid Charlie. I had avoided him last night when I came in because he was sleep, but this morning no such luck. I decide I would just run for it. By the time I got to the stairs though Charlie shout out to me "Bella could you come here for a second?"

"I am going to be late" I yelled back.

"You suck at lying"

"Fuck" I said to myself

"I heard that. Come on and sit down.

"I am coming." I whimpered. This was going to be fun. I sat down in front of Charlie.

"So…..the Cullen boy huh?" he was prying.

"Yes" I said being stubborn. I was not giving away any information that was not asked.

"I thought you were dating the Newton kid?"

"I was"

"What happen?" he asked getting annoyed.

"I found someone better." I said equally as annoyed.

"Well didn't Newton hurt you or something? Do I need to have a talk with him?"

"No he didn't hurt me and I do not need you to talk to him. No offense to you about what I am about to say, but I have a mother. I can talk to her about this type of stuff. "

"None taken, I just don't want you to have a certain type of reputation."

WHAT! "DAD! What are you taking about 'certain type of reputation.' Are you trying to say something to me?" I shouted angry now. Is he trying to call me a slut?

"What? I am just saying? You are teenage and people talk. I don't want people to see you just hoping from one person to another. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thank dad. I am glad you think so much of me. And since when have you cared what everyone else thinks?" I said getting up from the table to leave.

"I don't care. I just want you to be safe. You know use protection. I was once a teenage too, you know?"

Ew! He thought I was sleeping around. "Dad," I shouted "I am a virgin! I am not sleeping around. And if you are done insulting me I think I will leave now." I said walking towards the door.

"I am sorry! I was just trying to help" he yelled at me from the kitchen.

"Well you didn't, bye" I said and slammed the door as I left.

Once I got in the car, I cooled down a little. That was better than last time when Charlie tried to talk to me about having my period and I started crying because he made it sound like I was going to die.

When I got to school I saw that Edward was already here. But he was sitting in his car looking like he was thinking about something really important. He looked so adorable staring into space.

I decide to see what was wrong so I got out the car to go talk to him. When I knocked on his door he jumped and I smiled at him. He opened the door with a little worry in his eyes "hey" he said quietly.

"What's wrong? You are just staring into space" I asked. Now I was worried.

"I just realized that I don't look like myself. How are people going to reacted to this?" he said pointing to himself. It was so cute.

"You don't have to change for me. I love you just the way you are." I said trying to convince him that it was the truth. I didn't care what people said about him.

"Thank you. I love you too. I don't have a problem with the way I look. I just don't know if that is how everyone else is going to feel." he said looking down at me. God I love his eyes.

"Who care what everyone else thinks? " I tried to shut him up by kissing him. Plus he was staring at me with his wonderful green eyes

"Hey," he cut me off with a smile "you are making me look like the girl. I thought guys were the only ones that did that."

"What ever do you mean?" I asked playing dumb. I decide to cheer him up by playing with him a little.

"You know what I am talking about, you just tried to kiss me so I would shut up" he mocked offended.

"Yeah well I thought guys were supposed to want to make out and not talk." I joked back.

"That's true" He said as he pulled me back to him and kissed me. He seemed to be happy by the way he was kissing me. I was in la la land until the bell rang. _ Here we go_ I thought as we walked towards the school.

He was right people were staring, but they weren't teasing him. These freshman girls were standing by their locker taking about how hot he was and if they thought they had a chance with him. So I grabbed his hand and glared at the girls. They knew better to cross me. Edward tapped my shoulder and kissed me before saying "see you in English" and heading to my locker.

Great homeroom with Whore one and two, I was not looking forward to this. I should have skipped class

"Hey Bella over here," Jessica shouted as if I didn't already see her. Lauren was sitting next to her looking just like her. It looks like she found someone else to stock.

"Hey guys" I said with half a smile. I didn't feel like pretending anymore.

"So," Jessica said "are you really with Edward Cullen now?" she asked like it was the weirdest thing in the world.

"Yes I am." I said to her with angry.

"What did you do to him? He looks hot now." She said it with excitement. Okay so pause there in this conversation. I don't think I would have been so upset if we were really friends and she hadn't been fucking my last boyfriend when she said he was hot. However that is not the case so I just got more upset.

"I didn't do anything to him. I know that he hot. I don't need you to say anything about it." I sneered at him.

"Yeah well, I was just saying. You are going to have to keep a close eye on him. Someone else might get to him and give him something you won't." she said with a fake laugh.

At this point I was ready to hit her. But I was not going to hit her. I keep repeating that in my head. "Well I am not really worried that." I said as I turned around in my seat to ignore her. I was heated for the rest of the hour and on the way to English. I mean what is she talking about? Why can't she keep her STD hands to herself? I wasn't worried about Edward on his end because I knew for a fact that he hated Jessica. But that bitch was egging me on.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked when I sat down next to him. He looked upset because I was.

"Nothing, just looking for some new friends, " I mumbled. I was probably red by now.

"What happen?" he asked again.

"Lauren and Jessica are just asshole. They need to stay away from me today. Just let it go okay? I am fine" I said.

"Okay. Just calm down though." He kissed me. I gave him a smile because he had made me feel better a little by just being him.

We sat in silence while we worked on our class project. We were supposed to be working on the papers.

"I love you. See you at lunch" I said as I left the room when the bell rang and I made it to the rest of my classes. I had calm down completely. That is until I got to lunch. I knew I was sitting with Jessica and everyone else, for two obvious reasons. So I went to sit at Edward's table. He wasn't there yet but Alice was sitting there talking to Jasper. "Hey Bella" she exclaimed when I sat down.

"Hey Alice and Jasper" I said smiling at them. They were so cute.

"I am so excited you are sitting with us today. I thought Edward had upset you early but now you seem happy. We are going to have so much fun now. We are going to be bes-"she was cut off by Jasper who seemed to calm her down. "Sorry Bella" she said.

"It's okay. You aren't bothering me. I wasn't upset because of Edward. I was upset because of Jess-" I was cut off by someone sitting down next to me. If it wasn't for the smell of cheap perfume and sex.

"Hey Bella, where is your new boy toy? He hasn't ditched you already has he?" Jessica sneered at me with Lauren standing up next to her saying nothing.

"Is that really any of your business? Shouldn't you be somewhere having sex with someone's boyfriend?" I sneered back at me.

"Oh, I was waiting on yours. I am sure he will be around soon enough once he finds out you would fuck him" she laughed. My fist clenched up. I tried to calm down.

"I don't think so. What's wrong you can't find someone who wants to be with you? You can have Mike now and James. I am sure they will share you."

"Oh like they shared you, at least I can keep a guy around. I mean I had been fucking your boyfriend for a year before he broke up with you. I always asked him why he said he stayed with you. He told me it was because he didn't want to hurt you "she said with a hint of jealously. I was getting angrier.

"Do you have a problem because I didn't have to sleep with him to keep him? I think that you should leave now before I do something you regret." I said right in her face.

"Oh cut the bullshit Bella! You are a bigger slut then I am. I mean you were the one who was with two guys at the same time. Then you hoped to the biggest loser in school. Get a life" she said.

I don't know if it because she had just insulted Edward or all the stuff she had said tonight but I pulled my fist back and hit her right in the nose. "I told you to leave me the fuck alone" I said as she laid down on the ground.

"You bitch, you broke my nose." She said from the ground.

"Well I am about to break a lot more." I said as I got to the ground and kept punching her. I don't know how long I stayed down their hitting her. Someone pulled me off of her and I was about to start swing at them when I realized it was Edward.

"Miss Swan to the Principal's office, now" one of the teachers shouted. _Great, just fucking great!_

AN: Okay there we go. Let me know that you are still reading please.


	12. Threats and Laughs

AN …..And we meet again…..or I'm back… or Hello my friends. You get the point. So I have decide to write some more now. I had writers block and didn't know where to go from where I was, but I'm back and know where my story is going now. SO Bam! Here we go….

BPOV

Great now I am sitting in the principal's office with a broken hand waiting on my father. I will gladly take a few days off of school for hitting that stupid bitch. Also she is sitting on the other side of the office still talking like I didn't just beat her ass "I am going to sue your slutty ass. You are such a bitch! I can't believe you broke my nose." On the plus side Edward was sitting next to me holding my good hand "Go to hell Jessica" he yelled at her from next to me. I love him!

"Just try and press charges. I still have a couple of pictures of you from freshman year drink alcohol. Oh how old were you again? Oh yeah that is right not twenty one! I would hate for those pictures to end up lying around my house where my dad, the Chief of Police, can see them. Oh and don't get me started on sophomore years party when you had your experiment with Leah." I sneered at her.

"You wouldn't dare!" she squealed at me.

"Oh but I will. We are not friends nor were we really ever" I told her.

"You are so….. We were friends until you started dating this loser" she said pointing her finger at Edward. I was about to get up again and hit her, but Edward grabbed me and hold me down.

"No, you bitch, if we were friends you wouldn't have been fucking my boyfriend behind my back. Thank God, I was not stupid enough not to see what was going on. Who know what type of disease I would have now?" I said to her.

"What the fuck ever! It isn't my fault you wouldn't give it up so he had to look somewhere else" she said to me.

"Yeah well I am glad he went to you. You are like a motel." I yelled back. I was ready to hit her again but Edward was very helpful at calming me down. He was rubbing circles on my back. Jessica didn't get to say anything back because my dad walked in. "Hey dad, what's up?" I smiled at him. He looked shocked because let's face it I am not a trouble maker. I never had a reason to be.

"Hey Bells. What the hell happened? What is wrong with your hand?" he asked looking from Edward to me.

"I got into a fight." I said simply.

"Why what happen?" he asked.

"I was being harassed and I lost it. Don't worry though you should see the other girl." I said the last part loud enough for Jessica to hear.

Charlie looked over at her and turned around and smirked at me. "Good job!" he whispered.

"Don't worry she won't press charges we took care of that." I said faking a smile towards her.

"Whatever" she mumbled.

"Hey Edward" my dad said looking at Edward again.

"Hello Sir." Edward said smiling up at my dad.

"What is your part in this whole situation?" Charlie said. I glared at him.

"Um… I came in the café and saw them fighting. I pulled Bella off of her." He said pointing his finger at Jessica.

"Good job son." He said.

"Okay Jessica, come on in," Principal Scott called from his door.

"Ms Swan and Mr. Cullen, please come in?" Principal Scott asked from his door. Jessica came walking out glaring at me, while I put my middle finger up at her.

We walked into the office with my father right behind us and took our seats. "So…. What happened? You usually don't get into trouble" Mr. Scott asked.

"If you were me you would have hit her too. Plus we settled it! So we are we good?" I said really fast and tried to stand up to leave.

"Ms. Swan, sit down. Now as the Chiefs Daughter I expect you to act better. Since you can't tell me what happened maybe Mr. Cullen can" he said with an angry tone and staring at Edward now.

"Um… I didn't see the whole thing sir. I…um…. Don't know what happened. I just pulled Bella off of her sir." He stammered. He is so cute for the record.

"Well then. Ms. Swan you are suspended for two days" he said than let us finally leave.

That was a waste of time. I have never gotten the whole suspended thing anyway. I excused day off of school is like a gift to me. Plus no Mike, James or Jessica to deal with, thank you Mr. Scott. When we walk out the door my dad was smiling.

"Well that was awesome. Did you see that girls face?" My dad shouted out excited. I just looked at him for a minute in shock.

"So you aren't mad that I'm suspended?" I asked still kind of shocked by the way he was acting.

"NOPE," he shouted "you are a good kid. I know if you got into a fight it was for a good reason. I like to see you sticking up for yourself. Maybe this has to do with a certain someone." He said looking at Edward. I smiled up at both of them and gave my dad a hug.

"Okay well let's go home dad. I have two whole days off." I said.

"Yeah well I guess you should have a punishment of some sorts" he said trying to be serious.

"Okay what will it be? Give me your worst." I said opening my arms long and dramatically, and closed my eyes. I tried very hard not to laugh.

"Okay…." He said acting like he was thinking hard "you have to cook dinner for a week." He said it so seriously that I didn't know what to do but laugh.

"Great give me a punishment that I already do. I think you did an awesome job." I burst out laughing.

"Okay well I tried. I'm going to the car. I'll give a minute with Edward here" he said walking out the door.

"So," I said turning to Edward "can you handle two day with Mike, James and Jessica?" I asked laughing.

"Of course I can, they can't bother me anymore then before" he said smiling. I frowned.

"Let me rephrase that question. Are you going to be okay two days without me?" I asked not looking up at him.

He grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes "Of course not, but I will come visit you after school. I mean really what is the worst that can happen?"

And I kissed him.

EPOV

Oh Boy was I wrong. Without Bella school got worst. The only thing I looked forward to was after school when I went to visit her. So let's start with day one. James met me at the front of the door waiting for me.  
"So looks like nerd herd is alone today. Where is your new friend?" he sneered at me.

"Yep all alone" I answered because I didn't want to make things any worst.

"I bet you aren't as tough without your whore on your arm. Are you?" He finished and I slammed him into the lockers for a first time.

"First of all, if you call Bella a whore or bitch again, I will make you wish that you never did. Second of all, there is no Bella here to stop me from beating the shit out of you. So the get to my third point, you and your friends should back off because nothing is stopping me from kicking your ass." I sneered at him.

"Hit me. Then Bella will be here all alone without any protection. Who knows what will happen to her." He said in a sick voice. I let him go as laughed and walked down the hallway.

So that was creepy.

For the rest of the day I walked around trying to stay calm. It wasn't easy though with Newton and James around. Don't even get me started on Jessica. She kept putting her slimy hands on me. What I didn't understand about her was why she acted like she had to sleep with every guy she could get her hands on. She got me on the way to lunch.

"Hey Edward" she said trying to sound seductive.

"Hi Jessica, I'm in a hurry so can you move please?" I said back. But she didn't listen; she pushed me on the locker.

"What is the hurry? I just want to talk." She said trying to sound nice.

"Look I don't want to talk. I know your game and don't want any parts of it. I. Am. Not. Interested."

"You shouldn't listen to everything that bitch tell you. She was the one who was sleeping with James and Mike at the same time. I would never do that." She said rubbing her hands down my arm.

"Listen I am sick of you and your friends. Get your fucking hands off me. Would you really hit a girl?"She asked all innocent.

"No, but I will bitch. So get your hands off him." I turned my eyes to see Rose standing there griming the hell out of Jessica. She looked really scared. I would have been if I were her too. She let go and skimmed down the hall.

"Thanks Rose. I was raised not to hit women, but then again is she considered one?" I asked

Rose laughed "I don't think so but let's act like she is one. Oh and don't tell Bells about this. We don't need her coming up here to beat the crap out of her. Come on lets go to lunch."

After school I went to Bella's house and hung out. I left out Jessica and James, even though she asked and knew I was lying. We just hung out and tried to stay off the subject. Then I realized that Bella wasn't very patient.

"Okay what's going on?" she asked while she was cuddled to my side.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"Well you are tense and kind of squeezing me to death. So I know you are worried about something. Which means it can be one or all of three things; James, Mike or Jessica? So are you going to tell me or are we going to act like it isn't a big deal?" she asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it today. It wasn't a big deal. I just don't like being at school without you. I missed you." I told her as I lifted her on my lap and started kissing her. It seemed to work for a while.

Then she pulled back "But you are going to tell me one day right?"

"Yes, of course" I smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder again.

We stayed in that position until Charlie came home and gave us a disapproving look. I left soon after to get ready for the second day of school.

Day two.

I woke up with a bad headache. I had one of the worst nightmares of my life. Not that I would like to go into details about it, but it was dealing with James, Bella and a lot of blood. So I started getting ready for school, dreading the day.

I pulled up not seeing and was greeted by my brother.

"What up Eddie?" he shouted at me

"Nothing much, where have you been?" I asked.

"At Rose's house, her parents aren't home for a week" he said with a knowing smile.

"Okay well I don't need to know anymore. I'm going to class." I said walking away from him as he made sex grunts behind my back. "I'm going to tell Rose on you." I yelled.

"Please don't! I'm sorry" he sounded so scared. I just laughed and walked into school.

The day seemed to be going better then the day before. I saw James, but he didn't say much to me. He didn't say anything but his looks were enough said. In English, I was taking notes because I couldn't do any work since my partner was missing. At lunch I was feeling pretty good, especially now that I had some company now with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. Emmett kept giving me side glances to see if I was going to tell on him or not. It was too funny but I would never tell half the shit he does. Rose beats him enough. Alice was talking about Mike's party and how she didn't like him but was still going. Jasper just sat there and listened. It would be great when we are all together. The more Alice talked about Mike party, the more I realize that I had not seen him. But then again maybe I should have not thought about it at all, especially since he corned me after biology.

He slammed me into the lockers and said "Don't you fucking say anything. You see what you did to me. You ruined my life and I'm not going to rest until yours is just as shitty. I lost my girlfriend and best friend because of you. You don't deserve my life, my girl or anything else. You think just because you change your clothes you can be cool or popular. You are still an unpopular nerd and I will get Bella back because let's face it, you are nothing. "

Then he walked down the hall. Well it was more like hobbled because he still had his cup on. He reminds me a lot of Jessica because he didn't understand when someone was not interested. I had been so use to him saying all that stuff to me all this time that it didn't even hurt anymore.

Anyway once school was over, I did my thinking and realized that I need to tell Bella about the threats. So I head to her house once the bell rang.

"Hey babe" she greeted me at the door with a huge smile on her face. It immediately changed when she saw my frown. "What's wrong?" she asked

"I have something to tell you." I said grabbing her hand and lead her to the couch.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen? Are you okay?" she said sounding like Alice.

"Um some stuff has been bothering me and I just want to make sure you are safe. So I wanted to tell you. It's about James and Mike."

"Okay go on tell me" she said quietly.

So I told her everything, except the Jessica stuff. She sat there and listened with a blank look in her eyes. I finished tell her about the last two day and she just sat there. "Bella, are you okay?" I asked waving my hand in her face.

She surprised me with what happened next. She busted out laughing and not a soft one either. It was loud and full of amusement.

"What a couple of dumb asses?" and then she laughed even harder.

AN: I left it with a cliffhanger because I was sick of writing, as you can probably tell by this chapter. It's about 2,575 words in the chapter so enjoy. I'll be back in a day or two. I promise. Thanks to my two guest comments.


End file.
